Yoshi Vs The Pong Master
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: A little game of Pong never hurt anyone, did it? Well, find out if it actually does emotionally as Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi, the master of Pong, play a simple game...of Pong.


**Yoshi Vs The Pong Master**

By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus

Yoshizilla: I'm shocked to believe this, but I'm doing a Pong fanfic. And even though this is primarily a Pong fanfic, it has references to Super Smash Brothers too, because three particular characters from it (one actually being from the Mario series and two of the others being my own original characters) are the main stars in this one. Also, personally advertising the Wii via fanfics for the win. Now, enough with my boring babble! Enjoy the fanfic!

PS: Warning, this has no actual plot, so I suggest that you have the mentality to read the following fanfiction one-shot of Pong. Thank you for your time and enjoy the fanfic (if you can, mwa ha ha ha. PPS: No guarantee of your money back, fools.)

* * *

It was your typical warm and sunny day in Nintendo City, in the center was Oval Park, the location of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, blah blah blah...

"Jab! Thrust! Whoo!" Cheered Yoshi as he held the Wiimote firmly, blowing it. "I am LOVING the Wii Boxing."

Peppy Ankylosaurus rolled his eyes. "Peh! You play this stupid game every day, Yoshi! Don't you ever considered taking a break from it?"

Yoshi thought about this, and he shook his head. "Nah!"

Dr. Hoshi entered the room, with a very old Atari 2600 system in his hands. "Hey guys, look what I found in the attic!" He said, placing the aged game system down and sticking the electric plug into the wall outlet, next to the Wii's plug.

Yoshi and Peppy both blinked, and watched as Dr. Hoshi turned off the Wii and turned on the Atari 2600 system. A blank screen popped up, and two pads at the top and at the bottom appeared with a ball popping out from above.

Dr. Hoshi handed Yoshi a controller, and sat on the couch with him and Peppy. "All right, boys, prepare to come face-to-face, with the master...of Pong."

The game started. Yoshi pressed a single red button on his controller pad, while Dr. Hoshi moved his D-pad down and pushed the single red button on his controller.

On the wide-screen television screen, as the ball hit the pad on the right, it went over the pad on the left. Another ball popped up and it hit the pad on the right. The pad on the left immediately went down and swooped at the pad to the right. The pad at the right swopped again, but was quickly repelled as the pad on the left swiped the ball, the small circular object going down. The pad on the right went up and hit the next ball coming down, right at the pad on the left.

Peppy blinked. "The pad on the right hits the ball and the pad on the left hits the ball..." He sweatdropped and rubbed his head. "How long those this game go?"

"Long enough," Dr. Hoshi snapped as he pressed the button again, and Yoshi cursed as the ball passed his pad, the pad on the left. A new ball came, but Dr. Hoshi pushed his D-pad down, quickly enough for him to press the single red button and to hit the ball. Yoshi moved up a bit and swop the ball, pressing the single red button on his controller as fast as he could.

The pad on the right hit the ball, and the ball went towards the pad on the left. As the pad on the left was ready to strike...the ball suddenly stopped. Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi all gasped in disbelief.

"What the? Is the game haunted or something?" Peppy asked as he snatched Yoshi's controller and repeatedly pressed the single red button.

The ball turned to face the three dinosaurs and shouted, "HEY!!! Being a ball isn't easy stuff, you know! Think of what I could be doing instead! Becoming a pharmacist, being a mayor, becoming a doctor, and even solve world hunger! I mean, come on, isn't whacking me enough?"

"Yeah," Surprisingly said the pad on the right, approaching the ball. "I mean, come on, this is just a simple game that can easily get boring in hours. This isn't even epic - it doesn't have a save option, or a menu, or a pause screen, or anything! You just play it 'til death-"

WHACK!!!! Just like that, the pad on the left whacked the pad on the right, breaking the pad on the right into many tiny pieces of cyber wood. The entire living room was silent.

"Errr...oops?" The pad on the left muttered, before being beaten up badly by the ball.

Yoshi and Peppy, both freaked out and getting more frightened, crept off the couch, down on the floor, and sneaked out of the living room and headed for the staircase, where they then ran up the stairs, screaming in terror.

Dr. Hoshi blinked, and he got off the couch, walking towards the wall outlet and pulling out the plug for the Atari 2600. "That's it, no more Pong for a _looooooooooong_ while." The purple, elder Yoshisaurus said, grabbing the controllers and the system, and then heading up the staircase, towards the attic.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
